


Пчёлы не то, чем они кажутся

by dunkelgrau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Инспектору Лестрейду в жизни не повезло два раза, и оба эти раза носят фамилию «Холмс». И если за младшим просто нужен глаз да глаз, чтобы он не увлёкся и не угробил себя и окружающих, то со старшим всё сложнее. Но с обоими братьями даже банальное дело о пропавшем человеке выворачивается наизнанку, обрастает интригами и вообще… не то, чем кажется. И никто не объяснит инспектору, что это за неправильные пчёлы, которые делают неправильный мёд. И что такое «восточная база» — тоже непонятно. А кто такая «Асфодель» — и вовсе загадка. Всё сам, инспектор, всё сам, догадаешься — получишь конфетку… хотя иногда лучше не догадываться, вы же сами понимаете, правда?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Пчёлы не то, чем они кажутся

**Author's Note:**

> Contessina попросила фиков про Лестрейда, а, вернее — «чтобы он там бегал, расследовал, рявкал на подчиненных, с нервов снова начал курить, снова рявкал — на Шерлока ради профилактики, потом куда-то бежал опять, сражался с коррупцией какой-нибудь... А, чтобы там еще были маньяки, и вся дружная компашка под его чутким руководством их со страшной силой разгадывала, а в перерывах появлялся Майкрофт, сначала портил нервы окружающим, потом слегка и выборочно спасал - маньяки не учитываются, мама их бы не одобрила, - а потом народ пил бы пиво, дружно огрызался и цапался, пиликал на скрипке, обзывался сумасшедшими и мечтал о следующем приключении».  
> Автор не устояла.
> 
> КСТАТИ: ЕСЛИ ВЫ НАЙДЁТЕ В ТЕКСТЕ ТОКСИКОЛОГИЧЕСКИЕ БАГИ, СООБЩИТЕ АВТОРУ!!!

**PARTIE I**

**1.1**

«Его зовут Адам. Допустите его к компьютеру. МХ.», — гласило сообщение, пришедшее на телефон инспектора Лестрейда в тот вечер. Инспектор скрипнул зубами так, что это было слышно, наверное, даже стоявшей в другом конце кабинета Донован, и перевёл взгляд на стоявшее перед ним существо.

В принципе, этого стоило ожидать, подумал инспектор. Уже в момент, когда Шерлок Холмс заинтересовался подкинутым ему делом, Лестрейд понимал, что без незримого, молчаливого и пугающе абсолютного контроля Майкрофта Холмса не обойдётся. Больше того, инспектор давно для себя понял, что братья Холмс не выбирают себе в соратники, собеседники и связные нормальных людей. Но всё равно это не могло его подготовить к тому, что за тварь пришлёт Холмс-старший с директивой помочь следствию. 

Существу было от силы лет тридцать, максимум. Существо двигалось, как Кит Ричардс без гитары, было преимущественно чёрной расцветки, имело серьги («гвоздики»! с камушками!!) в обоих ушах, носило что-то подозрительно похожее на перешитый похмельным трансвеститом военный френч, красило ногти в чёрный, густо подводило зелёные очи и периодически изображало взглядом что-то, что было бы уместно в ранних клипах Depeche Mode, а не в реальной жизни. При виде этого сразу хотелось пересмотреть правила употребления терминов «фрик», «чудик» и «псих», которые Донован обычно адресовала Шерлоку.

При виде этого, что несколько смущало разум инспектора, сразу хотелось уточнить, где, как и при каких обстоятельствах Майкрофт умудрился _это_ завербовать. От вероятностей Лестрейду становилось… нехорошо.

— Адам? — на всякий случай уточнил инспектор, с сомнением глядя на «специалиста».

Салли Донован покосилась на начальство, видимо, прикидывая в уме, откуда к её шефу присылают такие… экземпляры.

— Да, дорогой инспектор, — томно оскалился «экземпляр». — Может, довольно уже оттягивать сладкий момент?..

Лестрейд вздохнул, перечитал сообщение в телефоне, встал из-за стола и кивнул на компьютер: 

— Ни в чём себе не отказывайте.

Стоя рядом с Донован, безмолвно переваривавшей шок от того, что шеф только что пустил незнакомого клоуна за служебный компьютер, Лестрейд обречённо подумал о том, что, по сути, добровольно записался в тот дурдом, который можно было бы назвать «фан-клуб братьев Холмс». Конкретно нынешнее эпическое действо, очередной акт пьесы под названием «Взаимодействие Гениев, Злодейства и Полиции», начался, когда к инспектору на стол легли две бумаги. Первая, официальная, сообщала, что дело мистера Герберта Ф. Вестхауса, пропавшего из собственного дома при невыясненных обстоятельствах, в число которых входил труп домовладелицы, было рекомендовано закрыть. Вторая, неофициальная и один дьявол знает, как попавшая в кабинет Лестрейда, минуя все режимы фильтрации почты, сообщала, что некий вышестоящий чиновник не без причин пытается прикрыть указанное в первой бумаге дело. Не надо было быть гением дедукции, чтобы по стилю написания, бумаге, отсутствию подписи и полноте изложенной информации понять, что вторая бумага была от Майкрофта Холмса.

Майкрофт в письменной форме рекомендовал, особо не распространяясь в отделе о причинах, не бросать дело. Подключить к этому Шерлока. И тихо, аккуратно, нежно, как при разборе карточного домика на запчасти, довести процесс до конца. Майкрофт также высказывался в том ключе, что не возбранялось посвятить в часть замысла ту же Донован, и намекал на то, что нет смысла отказываться от услуг его людей, которые неизбежно будут вовлечены в процесс.

Лестрейд намёки понимал. И теперь один из людей Майкрофта колдовал над служебным компьютером инспектора, бормоча себе под нос ласковые непристойности.

— Что он делает? — сипло спросила Донован, преодолев бессловесный этап шока.

— Проникаю глубже, — томно подмигнул подведённым глазом Адам, — в вашу систему внутренней безопасности. Если вас смущает откровенность процесса — можете выйти и оставить нас с ней наедине…

Донован страдальчески вытаращилась на начальство. Лестрейд в очередной раз изумился тому, сколь необъятны были у Майкрофта Холмса пределы профессионального терпения к людям.

Было почти логично, что именно в этот момент на телефон инспектора снова пришло сообщение.

_Нашли Г.Ф. Привезите Андерсона и активированный уголь.  
Ш.Х._

— Твою мать, — тоскливо сказал инспектор.

Адам, не отрывая маниакально сиявшего взгляда от монитора и не переставая что-то набирать с клавиатуры, расплылся в кривой улыбке. У Лестрейда возникло неприятное ощущение солидарности с этим юношей. Адам явно понял, от кого пришло новое сообщение. И, видимо, искренне сочувствовал полицейскому.

**1.2**

У Шерлока Холмса выдалась на диво приятная неделя.

Дело было даже не в том, что последние два дня Майкрофт проявлял подозрительно удачную тенденцию и даже не пытался сбрасывать сообщения — не то, что звонить. И даже не в том, что Сара уехала к родственникам, и Джон теперь взялся совершенствоваться в кулинарии (на взгляд Шерлока, военный врач и так отлично готовил, но Джон упорно стремился к абсолютному идеалу). Характерно, кстати, что это превращало их вечера в совершенно потрясающий _перформанс_ , исполненный единства и борьбы судебной медицины, нескольких разделов химии и науки о вкусной и нездоровой пище.

Настоящим праздником в жизни Шерлока было то, что Лестрейд принёс ему действительно интересное дело.

На первый взгляд казалось, что полиция столкнулась с очередным случаем похищения — вероятно, с целью выкупа. Но странности начинались уже на уровне деталей.

Шерлоку бросился в глаза подозрительно бессистемный разгром в квартире пропавшего. Насколько детектив был в курсе, система должна была быть в чём угодно — в том же разгроме она определялась по характеру того, как были разбросаны или сломаны вещи. Логически проанализировав любой беспорядок, можно было определить:  
а. был ли такой хаос в квартире раньше, или это следствие внешнего вмешательства;  
б. вызван ли беспорядок попытками что-то найти, или это результат борьбы;  
в. сознательно или бессознательно была квартира оставлена в таком виде.  
Это, разумеется, был минимум, но даже по этим параметрам Шерлоку было видно: в квартире никто ни с кем не боролся и ничего не искал. Создавалось впечатление, что хозяин квартиры метал всё, что под руку попадётся, в приступе ярости.

Осмотрев прилагавшийся к беспорядку и выглядевший посмертно удивлённым труп домовладелицы, Шерлок минут пять посмаковал вероятность того, что пропавший сам же разгромил квартиру, имитируя похищение, и, устраняя свидетелей, убил заодно и местный аналог миссис Хадсон. К тому же, Шерлок не обнаружил в доме пропавшего его мобильного телефона. Разумеется, мистера Вестхауса могли похитить и вместе с мобильником. Но похитить вместе с документами? С банковской картой, паспортом, своим комплектом ключей?..

Но эта версия крайне быстро потеряла привлекательность на фоне того, что Шерлок обнаружил под холодильником на кухне домовладелицы. Инспектор Лестрейд не обратил внимания на то, что Шерлок вообще что-то нашёл — вероятно, полагая, что сыщик просто по какой-то своей прихоти решил проследить маршрут потерянно мяукавшего кота почившей дамы. 

Кот был не так прост.

Шерлок был даже готов пересмотреть своё презрительно-потребительское отношение к четвероногим. Котище домовладелицы как-то вопиюще случайно выцарапал из-под холодильника клейкий листочек с набором цифр и букв. Набор начинался с «Ким» и заканчивался несколькими числовыми последовательностями — в которых, определённо, лишь идиот бы не узнал время и номер телефона.

Идиотов, на взгляд Шерлока, в мире было с избытком, поэтому, будучи погружённым в новые знания, он только кивнул Лестрейду и без лишних ремарок удалился домой, терзать скрипку и собирать информацию.

Узнать знакомых Вестхауса по имени «Ким» было несложно — их было всего две. Узнать, на кого был оформлен телефон, тоже не составляло труда. Ну а пару часов, потраченных на вытягивание информации из спутника, дававшего возможность вычислить местонахождение конкретной трубки, консультирующий детектив не считал серьёзной помехой.

Так или иначе, Шерлок был уверен, что поступает логично и рационально, когда отправлялся по вычисленному адресу. Он даже взял с собой подкрепление — Джон и его «зиг-зауэр» в понимании Холмса-младшего были вполне сносной альтернативой вооружённой охране. Да, без бронежилетов, но бронежилеты были такими… скучными и предсказуемыми.

Если бы я был убийцей, думал Шерлок, на секунду отвлекаясь от основной нити собственных мыслей, я бы всё равно стрелял в голову. Бронежилет — фу, пошло и бессмысленно, оставим их Майкрофту…

Что было явно для Шерлока, как Божий день, так это то, что Вестхаус не убивал свою домовладелицу, равно как и то, что Вестхауса не похищали из дома. Разгром, убитая, «следы борьбы» — всё это было сделано с целью отвлечь внимание от одного простого факта.

Вестхаус ушёл из дома самостоятельно, добровольно и… ненадолго.  
К своей подруге по имени Ким.  
Адрес которой, судя по взломанной двери, убийцы домовладелицы тоже знали.

— Нас встречают, — улыбнулся Шерлок, толкнув дверь и шагая в квартиру. — Джон, знакомься: Герберт Феликс Вестхаус, фармацевт, приехал к девушке, где его ждали… М-м, — добавил он, перешагивая через труп и заглядывая в гостиную, — обрати внимание, что девушка его — химик… притом неплохой и очень увлекающийся. Так… а тут у нас что…

Джон, прикрыв за собой не запиравшуюся дверь, убрал пистолет и осмотрелся. Аккуратная, чистая прихожая, обои с незаметным рисунком, туфли без каблука около двери…

— Милая, должно быть, девушка, — неуверенно заключил он, невольно представив себе вторую Молли, только чуть более рафинированную и старомодную в плане вкусовых предпочтений.

— Джон, что скажешь о покойном? — высунув лохматую голову в прихожую из-за какой-то двери, как чёрт из табакерки, спросил Шерлок.

Удовлетворившись тем, что доктор смиренно достал перчатки и приступил к осмотру трупа Вестхауса, Шерлок снова нырнул в свою дверь. Джон, вздохнув, присел на корточки перед телом.

— Мужчина, белый, между тридцатью и тридцатью пятью… Следов борьбы нет, следов асфиксии... — За дверью, где скрылся детектив, что-то грохнуло. — Шерлок, что у тебя там?

— Ничего, — бодро отозвался голос детектива. — Просто только что понял, что владелица квартиры умершему не девушкой приходилась… Ты продолжай. Он там, случайно, не отравлен?

— Если только инъекцией, сейчас сложно сказать, — подумав и заглянув покойнику в полость рта, заключил Уотсон. — Смерть наступила больше суток назад… — У Шерлока снова что-то шумно обвалилось. — Чёрт, да что ты там делаешь?!

— Провожу бесчеловечный эксперимент, — радостно отозвался детектив.

— В смысле? — поднимаясь с колен и заглядывая за таинственную дверь, уточнил Джон.

За дверью оказалась кухня. А на кухне оказался сервированный посреди наполовину заставленного колбами стола поднос с чашками чая и мёдом в банке какого-то подозрительно медицинского вида. На банке даже когда-то была наклейка с рецептом или названием реагента, но сейчас там болтался только обрывок этикетки. «Как дома», — неожиданно подумал Джон.

«Домашняя» атмосфера только усиливалась за счёт того, что банку уже вскрыл Шерлок. И ладно бы только вскрыл — уже успел залезть туда пальцем, зачерпнуть мёда и отправить на язык. Так что теперь детектив стоял, медленно моргая и словно прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям.

— М-м-м, — прикрыв глаза, с каким-то бесстыдным наслаждением протянул Шерлок. — Джон, ты не поверишь, это великолепно.

— Так вкусно доедать за покойником? — с сомнением уточнил Джон, стягивая с рук перчатки.

— Нет, — фыркнул Шерлок, набирая кому-то сообщение и хватаясь за стену, чтобы не упасть. — Мёд. Мёд содержит мощный натуральный алкалоид, неопределяемый по запаху. Великолепно. Это неправильный мёд, Джон, его сделали неправильные пчёлы…

— Что, прости? — опешил Уотсон.

— Прецеденты описаны в истории, — быстро заговорил Шерлок, прислоняясь к стене и пытаясь сделать нормальный вдох. — Королева-мать ядов, аконит. Не рекомендуется употреблять в пищу мясо овец, евших траву аконита. Опасно употреблять в пищу мёд из ульев, расположенных рядом с местами произрастания аконита. Здесь… здесь такая концентрация… Джон, я обязательно займусь пчеловодством, если доживу до старости, это изумительно!..

— Шерлок! — поняв, о чём толкует его друг, ахнул доктор. — Ты же…

— Проявился третий симптом, Джон; я вижу всё в зелёном свете, — зачастил детектив, плавно сползая по стенке вниз. — О. О-о. Это просто праздник какой-то. Реши задачку: сколько аконита надо посеять перед ульем, чтобы концентрация яда в меду стала такова, что даже малая доза вызывает заметные симптомы отравления?..

— Господи, Шерлок, — застонал врач, заглядывая в болезненно сузившиеся зрачки детектива, — ну вот кто тебя просил тянуть в рот всякую дрянь?!

— Ты гово… ришь, как моя мама, — с запинкой, потраченной на краткий, судорожный вдох, хихикнул Шерлок. — Или как Майкрофт…

— Говори вслух, — огрызнулся Джон, нащупывая пульс у Шерлока. — Говори что угодно. Мне нужно знать степень отравления, яд будет влиять на связность твоей…

— …речи, — выдохнул Шерлок. — Поразительные ощущения. Джо… он? Давай я тебе расскажу про применение алкалоида аконитина и степени его дозировки, вплоть до смер… тельной? И мне не скучно, и тебе пригодится…

**1.3**

Видимо, лишь вызывающий жестокие спазмы дыхания и влияющий на функции центральной нервной системы яд помешал Шерлоку изложить в своём сообщении действительно имеющую значение информацию. Так что, когда Лестрейд следом за сообщением Шерлока получил текст: «Шерлок отравлен» с точным адресом, маршрутом объезда, перечнем возможных антидотов и с подписью «М.Х.», он только обречённо выругался. Пока они, включив мигалку и сирену, неслись (вернее, искренне пытались нестись по пробкам) в указанный район, инспектор получил ещё с десяток сообщений. Из них одно было от Джона Уотсона и содержало в себе адрес (в изложении доктора гораздо менее точный), мольбу о порции инъекции танина и всё том же активированном угле, которого просил Шерлок. Все остальные сообщения были метаниями сложной, занудной души Майкрофта, которая в минуты стресса, видимо, исходила инструкциями; Холмс-старший давал чёткие директивы маскировать собственную причастность к делу и зачем-то предоставлял данные по местности, из которой проходил сигнал телефона Шерлока.

Андерсон, сидевший на заднем сиденье в обнимку с аптечкой и контейнером для сбора химических образцов, ни на секунду не умолкая, жаловался на жизнь, оклад, погоду, Шерлока, пробки, Шерлока, некомпетентность коллег из управления и снова Шерлока. Констебль, сидевший за рулём, отчаянно лихачил. Когда машину в очередной раз заносило на повороте, Андерсон на секунду умолкал, чтобы возобновить информационный поток с новой силой. Характерно, что Лестрейд всё это едва замечал, будучи погружённым в поток передаваемых Майкрофтом данных.

Отрадно было, что, благодаря данным Майкрофта и уже наработанной привычке, Лестрейд ни капли не ощутил себя неуютно, когда они прибыли на место. Обнаружить в чистеньком домике неопрятно выглядевший труп, злого, как демобилизовавшийся чёрт, доктора Уотсона и нежно-зелёного и непрерывно выдающего восторженные исторически-токсикологические справки Шерлока было почти что нормально.

— Что с ним? — осторожно уточнил Лестрейд, узрев детектива.

Доктор Уотсон поджал губы. Шерлок как раз свернул в своих выкладках на тему «Метаморфоз» Овидия.

— Он идиот, — помолчав, тихо диагностировал доктор. — Только не говорите это ему в лицо, а то он потребует обосновать.

Инспектор фыркнул. Доктор понимающе улыбнулся.

— …однако, так как доза яда не смертельна, несмотря на высокую концентрацию, — продолжал говорить с пространством Шерлок, выглядя примерно настолько же адекватным, как чукотский шаман в процессе камлания, — напрашивается вывод… Лестрейд, Лестрейд, не дайте ему этого сделать!

Инспектор инстинктивно обернулся в сторону трупа, над которым склонился Андерсон. Эксперт посмотрел на Шерлока с таким выражением лица, будто тот застал его за вышивкой крестиком и обвинил в растлении малолетних.

— Не дайте ему взять прибор в руки, — раздраженно уточнил Шерлок.

— Какой прибор? — на удивление синхронно обернувшись к детективу, с подозрением уточнили Уотсон и Лестрейд. 

— Тот, который лежит в кармане убитого, — засопел Шерлок, драматически закатывая глаза. — Хотя, впрочем, пускай берёт: и улику уничтожит, что только запутает следствие и сделает процесс интереснее, и сам умрёт в корчах, что тоже довольно-таки увлекательно для искушённого исследователя и наблюдателя…

Лестрейд вздохнул, натянул перчатки и, прихватив с кухонного стола нож и вилку, двинулся по направлению к трупу. Со стороны картина смотрелась настолько оригинально, что замолк даже Шерлок. Лестрейд жестом подвинул Андерсона, присел рядом с трупом, занёс вилку…

Когда Лестрейд столовыми приборами выкатил из кармана жертвы какое-то устройство, Андерсон и Уотсон облегчённо выдохнули. Видимо, они предвидели несколько иное поведение инспектора — и Бог судья их воображению.

Устройство было похоже на гибрид шприца с рыбой фугу. Стеклянная колба, щетинящаяся металлическими иглами, сквозь которую просвечивал какой-то механизм, сочилась прозрачной желтоватой жидкостью. Лестрейд, игнорируя набор звуков, которым попытался возмутиться Шерлок, снял с сушилки для посуды контейнер для микроволновки и, загнав туда прибор вилкой, веско захлопнул крышку.

— Вы не сможете с ним разобраться, — безапелляционно заявил Шерлок, буравя Лестрейда взглядом.

— Сможем, — отозвался Лестрейд, убирая контейнер в пакет для вещдоков.

— Вы не…

— Шерлок! — вызверился инспектор, в кои-то веки сверху вниз глядя на бледного детектива. — Доктор Уотсон, я так понял, планирует накормить тебя активированным углём и накачать танином. Ты зелёный и отравленный. — «И неадекватный, но это нормально». — И, в конце концов, я его первый взял. Всё. Вопрос исчерпан.

Глядя вслед уходящему инспектору, Шерлок холодно улыбнулся.

— Ты нас угробишь когда-нибудь, — тихо сказал Джон, увидев эту улыбку.

— Пока этого в планах нет, — промурлыкал детектив, как-то подозрительно резво для отравленного вставая на ноги и направляясь к чёрному ходу.

**PARTIE II**

**2.1**

Сержант Донован встречала инспектора у входа в управление. Лестрейд, успевший пнуть Андерсона в сторону лаборатории, купить сигарет и успеть выслушать мнение Майкрофта по этому поводу в кратком телефонном разговоре достаточно занимательного содержания, посмотрев на явный азарт на обычно невыразительно усталом лице сержанта, решил, что уже готов ко всему. Но на всякий случай разодрал плёнку на пачке и подходил к Донован уже психологически вооружённым, решительно сжимая губами фильтр первой за месяцы сигареты.

— Адам ушёл? — осторожно поинтересовался инспектор, ища по карманам спички.

— Эта самка Элвиса? — уточнила сержант.

Лестрейд подумал о том, что у Салли Донован было до противного яркое образное мышление, которое стоило бы употребить на благое дело, а не как обычно. Но комментировать не стал.

— Что-нибудь нашли? — закуривая, спросил он.

— У нас оказались «хвосты» по нескольким делам, это может быть связано, — отозвалась сержант.

— Отравления там фигурируют? — затянувшись, уточнил Лестрейд.

Майкрофт Холмс никогда никому бы не позвонил только для того, чтобы сказать, что курить вредно. Майкрофт Холмс рекомендовал и советовал. И, исходя из его советов, инспектору надо было искать именно замятые руководством отравления — и быстрее, пока Шерлок снова чего-нибудь не попробовал.

— Да, и этот ваш… Элвис… даже несколько выделил, — подтвердила Донован. — По его выражению, они «прикольно смотрятся вместе».

Лестрейд снова затянулся, мысленно прокручивая в голове телефонный разговор с Холмсом-старшим. «Вы имеете дело с крупной организацией, инспектор, и у них свои методы заметать следы и убирать ненужных людей. Иногда целыми отделами. Так что ищите странные совпадения. Мой специалист, конечно, может указать, какие случаи нас интересуют, но он не детектив…»

— Распечатки есть? — вздохнул инспектор.

— По минимуму, только общие характеристики и сводки по делам, — пожала плечами сержант. 

_Иногда целыми отделами…_

— Донован, а массовых самоубийств посредством принятия растительных ядов там нет? — попробовал версию Лестрейд. — Ну, человек по шесть-восемь, допустим. И вроде бы без связи между жертвами.

Судя по тому, как Донован на него посмотрела, инспектор только что попал в яблочко.

— Месяц назад, — отозвалась она. — Его даже в наш отдел не передавали, но по базе оно проходит.

— Вот его мне для начала и распечатай целиком, если Адам оставил возможность такого доступа, — проговорил Лестрейд. — Остальное я сам просмотрю. Кажется, у меня есть пара идей… 

— Шеф, откуда у нас информация? — настороженно уточнила Донован.

— Если я скажу, что мне сказал М., — устало вздохнул Лестрейд, — ты мне поверишь?

Донован на секунду окостенела лицом и остекленела взглядом.

— Ну-у, — выстрадала она, глядя куда-то мимо инспектора. — Идея о том, что вы подрабатываете Джеймсом Бондом, в свете последних… э-э… знакомств…

— Уже не кажется невероятной? — фыркнул Лестрейд.

— Вроде того, — пришибленно призналась сержант.

И инспектор наконец увидел, куда она всё это время смотрела.

Перед стоявшей у входа в управление служебной машиной, явственно наводя ужас на констебля-водителя, стояла одетая — почему-то на ум приходило слово «закованная», — в чёрное темноволосая женщина. Женщина с удовольствием курила и изучала констебля пытливым взглядом своего единственного янтарно-карего глаза. Второй глаз был закрыт чёрной повязкой, нескольких фаланг на пальцах не хватало. Похожий на полумесяц шрам в уголке губ придавал её лицу немного злобное выражение.

Лестрейд сто процентов её уже когда-то арестовывал. 

В ту секунду, когда женщина перевела взгляд на Лестрейда, в кармане инспектора снова запиликал индикатор сообщения на мобильнике. «Её зовут Анвар. Допустите её к вещественному доказательству. М.Х.», — прочёл Лестрейд и почувствовал себя святым, потому что не выругался и не закатил глаза, а только обречённо вздохнул.

**2.2**

Инспектор до этого момента не думал, что ему когда-нибудь придётся просить Салли Донован, за неимением лучшего эпитета, постоять на стрёме. Сержант стоически снесла такое предложение начальства, будучи, видимо, несколько пришибленной вторым за день посещением, мягко говоря, не самой нормальной личности. Лестрейд принял удар с достоинством. Лабораторию при местном морге он отпирал с уверенным лицом и почти не дрожавшими руками.

Одноглазая дама, судя по всему, была ещё и близорука — во всяком случае, фокусировала она свой глаз на очень малом расстоянии. Защитные очки смотрелись на ней диковато, учитывая все шрамы. Желание спросить даму о роде деятельности умирало в Лестрейде где-то на этапе, когда его взгляд неумолимо начинал метаться в поисках хоть какой-нибудь точки на её лице, на которую можно было бы смотреть — и не пялиться на что-то аномальное, вроде отметин от картечи.

Рано или поздно надо было что-то сказать.

— Я думал, что «Анвар» — это мужское имя, — ляпнул инспектор и тут же мысленно обругал себя за бестактность.

— А я думала, что «Лестрейд» пишется с артиклем, — отозвалась дама, полируя линзу в защитных очках и рассматривая лежавший на столе прибор.

— Простите?..

— Le Strade, — с узнаваемой французской мягкостью и чёткой расстановкой сказала Анвар, не глядя на собеседника. — Даже жаль, что это не имеет смысла в таком написании. Le stras, ou peut-être un… je-ne-sais-quoi… stratégique, _le strat_... нет, не могу придумать аналог. Передайте перчатки, если вам не трудно.

Лестрейду, кроме шуток и сарказма, было до болезненного состояния интересно, как же она будет надевать перчатки на пальцы с отсутствующими фалангами.

Практика показывала, что молча.

Анвар наклонилась над щетинящейся иглами колбой, бормоча что-то себе под нос, шикая на инспектора, когда тот пытался подойти поближе, мотивируя это тем, что непроверенный механизм в половине случаев взрывается… И Лестрейд внезапно подумал о том, что начал понимать принцип подбора людей, который исповедовал Майкрофт Холмс.

Контуженная одноглазая Анвар, которая и без половины пальцев, судя по всему, могла собрать из набора отвёрток танк. Таинственная личная ассистентка, которая меняла имена, как перчатки, и могла скинуть начальству сообщением хоть характеристику на далай-ламу. Чудо в стразах по имени Адам, которое за двадцать минут взломало систему внутренней фильтрации почты в управлении полиции — и при этом сделало это незаметно. Их всех можно было бы посадить за один стол с Соней, Мартовским Зайцем и Шляпником, и они бы смотрелись естественно.

Они были без сомнений уникальны.  
Они были однозначно психи.

Что было самым смешным, так это то, что и Шерлок Холмс собирал вокруг себя таких же. Сеть бомжей-осведомителей, знакомый уличный художник, чьи _художества_ расценивались законом, как хулиганство, военный врач, ветеран Афганистана, который явно «сидел» на адреналине, пославшая мужа на виселицу домовладелица, за которой постоянно наблюдал наркоконтроль.

Сферы общения братьев пересекались на Лестрейде, и от мысли об этом инспектор холодел и начинал испытывать потребность сходить к психоаналитику. На всякий случай.

От звука рингтона собственного мобильника инспектор невольно вздрогнул. Анвар даже не шелохнулась, слишком поглощённая процессом развинчивания колбы с иглами.

— Инспектор Лестрейд? — мягкий, но холодный женский голос был ему не знаком.

— Мгм, — выдал Лестрейд, глядя на манипуляции Анвар.

— С вами говорит личная ассистентка мистера Холмса, это защищённый канал. Шеф не выходил с вами на связь?

Что-то в её тоне насторожило инспектора:

— Он же ваш шеф, вам видней.

— Не надо шутить такими вещами, инспектор. По нашим данным, Анвар сейчас у вас. Как только она закончит с анализом, дайте ей указание связаться с восточной базой. — И короткие гудки.

Лестрейд хмуро посмотрел на мобильник. «Защищённый канал». «Не надо шутить такими вещами». Какими ещё «такими вещами», кто бы добрый рассказал…

— Эм-м… Анвар? — на пробу позвал инспектор.

— А? — беззаботно откликнулась дама, которая, к ужасу полицейского, ковырялась в адской машинке уже голыми руками, даже без защитных перчаток.

— Вам что-то говорит выражение «связаться с восточной базой»?

Под пальцами одноглазой в механизме что-то хрустнуло. Женщина распрямилась, держа в одной руке какую-то гибридную деталь из стекла и металла, и уставилась на Лестрейда своим янтарным глазом.

— Шеф вам доверяет, — моргнув, протянула она. Секунду помолчала и заговорила уже быстрее: — Значит, так. Дорогой инспектор, это, — она помахала деталью, — не оружие и не аппарат для инъекций, а головоломка. Страшная и даже способная взорваться на вид, но по сути совершенно безобидная. Стекло, медицинская сталь и раствор на основе цветочной пыльцы и сахарозы. Тот, кто её оставил на видном месте, хотел подсказать, где его искать, чисто научным путём. Проанализируете образец пыльцы — получите район, а номер дома и улица зашифрованы в самой конструкции.

— «Восточная база» тут причём? — хмуро уточнил Лестрейд.

— Но вам повезло, — без запинки и напрочь игнорируя его реплику, как заправский Шерлок, продолжала Анвар, быстро и не глядя собирая устройство деталь за деталью, как будто это был какой-нибудь детский конструктор, — потому что я в принципе догадываюсь, где это находится, потому что у нас в базе был этот адрес на подозрении. Только с полицией туда лучше не соваться — без обид, сами понимаете, уж как есть…

Инспектор, мрачневший с каждой фразой, решил на этот раз не задавать вопросов.

— …так что — вот, — одноглазая сунула в руки Лестрейду собранное устройство. — Можно ехать, я покажу, куда.

— Стоп, стоп! Какое «ехать»?! — не выдержал полицейский. — У нас ни ордера, ни санкции, ни точного адреса, ни…

— «Связаться с восточной базой» значит «Майкрофт Холмс не выходит на связь дольше контрольного времени», — снисходительно глядя на вытянувшееся лицо инспектора, проговорила Анвар. — Если директива исходит через третье лицо, значит, третьему лицу передана инициатива. Другими словами, когда с вами связывались и просили мне передать эту информацию, имелось в виду, что я автоматически перехожу в ваше подчинение, передаю вам все данные для работы и способствую немедленному выполнению последней поставленной шефом задачи. С непривычки сложно, да. Но у меня есть выпить; ром будете?

**2.3**

Инспектор в своей не такой уж короткой жизни успел насмотреться на женщин с типично полковничьими замашками. Такой была его тётя Энн, которую он не переваривал ещё будучи ребёнком. В нечто подобное мутировала его бывшая жена незадолго до развода. Чем-то аналогичным грешила Донован — особенно в полнолуния, когда становилась особенно похожа на злобного гренадера.

Иными словами, у инспектора был опыт общения с женским командирским составом.

Но, как показала практика, общаться с представителями женского аналога младших армейских чинов ему ещё не доводилось. А женщина по имени Анвар вела себя исключительно как солдат. «Лейтенант Анвар в ваше подчинение прибыл, докладываю обстановку», — примерно так звучала едва ли не каждая её реплика. У Донован от этого быстро стекленел взгляд. У Лестрейда от этого потихоньку начинала протекать крыша.

Оставалось загадкой, как в таких условиях они умудрились ещё и делать что-то путное.

Тем не менее, не позднее, чем через полчаса после «связи с восточной базой» на столе у Лестрейда лежали результаты. На лабораторном столе: местный морг они в целях конспирации так и не покинули. Среди результатов были: собранная в особом порядке головоломка, в которой на просвет теперь виднелись римские цифры; исчёрканная химическим карандашом (Лестрейд был уверен, что таких теперь не делают) карта пригорода; мятая распечатка снимка местности со спутника; ключи от служебной машины; одинокая пуговка переговорного устройства, которое Анвар выковыряла из уха; снимок кухни квартиры, в которой нашли Вестхауса. Направление по цифрам из головоломки Анвар вычислила в два счёта — при этом щедро отсыпая типично армейских терминов условного обозначения расположения противника на местности и высказывая личные соображения на основе собственно спутникового снимка, как она выразилась, «от щедрот родной наружки».

— И последнее, — говорила Анвар, на глазах у изумлённой Донован разглядывая снимок кухни. — Вы заметили, что…

— …хозяйка квартиры явно там не появлялась — или создала такое впечатление, — кивнул Лестрейд. — Как будто её там вообще не было в день прихода жертвы. Ни следов борьбы, ни отравляющих химикатов…

— …кроме головоломки и банки с токсичным мёдом, — кивнула одноглазая. — А теперь смотрите сюда. Вот здесь, на спутниковом снимке, где увеличено… Это не просто миленькая пристроечка, это оранжерея. Судя по масштабу — размером с сам дом. Думаю, нам с вами туда.

— Э-э, сэр, — подала голос Донован. — Вы же туда… без ордера… и подкрепления… не собираетесь?..

— Инспектор просто съездит со мной погулять, — невинно заморгала единственным глазом Анвар.

Инспектор изумился тому, что у неё с учётом внешних данных получилось что-то сделать с невинным видом. А вслух обратился к сержанту:

— Донован, можешь пробить этот адрес? Кто владелец, пустует ли, по мелочи.

Сержант посмотрела на начальство, как на любимого больного ребёнка.

— А как же выборка дел? — тихо напомнила она.

Ч-чёрт.

— Это сейчас… чуть менее приоритетно, — взвесив тот ком разнообразных наработок, который был у него в мыслях, решился Лестрейд. — Сначала пробей адрес, потом наведайся к Андерсону на тему образцов из квартиры… как её фамилия, владелицы квартиры, кстати?

— Доктор Шейн, — напомнила сержант.

— Вот. А потом садись за выборку дел. Если кто-то спросит — ничего не знаешь, рутинные отчёты по «висякам». А я и правда… — Лестрейд покосился на Анвар. — …прогуляюсь. Осмотрюсь немного. Если что, я на связи, ладно?

— Ладно, — голосом злобного гренадера смирилась Донован.

Лестрейд был ей благодарен за отсутствие остроумных комментариев.

— Что это хоть за доктор Шейн была? — поинтересовалась Анвар, шагая следом за инспектором на служебную стоянку.

— Я надеюсь, что она всё ещё в настоящем времени, — признался Лестрейд, отпирая служебный «фордик». — Вы в смысле что это за личность, или что за специалист?

— И то, и другое, — пожала плечами Анвар. — Ну… кроме того, что она гениальный конструктор головоломок и большая умница.

— Умница?

— Ну, лично я считаю, что это она оставляет подсказки, — высказалась одноглазая дама. — И уже поняла, что она химик. Что-то ещё… важное есть?

— Ну, зовут её Кимберли, — повёл рассказ Лестрейд, выезжая к светофору, — лет ей по документам двадцать девять, неоконченная докторская диссертация по токсикологии…

Младшие чины женской армии, как выяснилось, отлично умели слушать — прерывая только штурманскими замечаниями вроде: «На следующем повороте налево». Лестрейд обычно включал в машине радио, чтобы не мучить себя попытками завести с попутчиками разговор и не отвлекаться, но с Анвар было проще. Во всяком случае, она не обижалась на то, что инспектор на неё не смотрел, когда к ней обращался, как, бывало, делала бывшая жена, для которой понятия «следить за дорогой» не существовало в принципе.

Инспектор сам не заметил, как они доехали до нужного места — чуть дальше за город, чем хотелось бы, но определённо по адресу.

— Проедем подальше, за ту рощу, — посоветовала Анвар. — Там можно будет провести рекогнос… э-э. Осмотреться.

— Вы ведь служили, — отметил очевидное Лестрейд, послушно сворачивая к указанной роще.

— Многократно, — хмыкнула Анвар. — И не в восторге. Но платят до сих пор прилично.

— Холмс платит? — уточнил инспектор.

— Кто наймёт, тот и платит, — хохотнула женщина. — Хотя… Знаете, с присутствием Холмса в моей карьере как-то поспокойней жить стало. Я для него никогда не стреляла, смешно сказать.

— То есть?

— Я для него — эксперт. Конструктор. Сапёр, в конце концов. Он слишком разумно смотрит на людей, чтобы отправлять меня куда-нибудь воевать: мне и тут работы хватает. Будет время — покажу вам чертёж одного духового ружья, которое он мне на экспертизу приносил… шедевр, Мона Лиза от баллистики, можете мне поверить!..

— Верю, — честно сказал инспектор, покосившись на восторженный блеск в единственном глазу Анвар.

— Глушите мотор, — оценивающе глянув в окно, заключила женщина, запихивая в ухо свой маленький передатчик. — И сделайте на минутку вид, что вы не полиция… Я туда и обратно, только проверю, нет ли растяжек.

Лестрейд смотрел, как она бесшумно нырнула в кустарник в направлении дома с оранжереей, и никак не мог понять, пошутила ли она про растяжки.

**PARTIE III**

**3.1**

— Доктор Кимберли Шейн, — быстро говорил Шерлок, набивая что-то на своём ноутбуке. — Двадцать девять лет, не замужем, детей нет. Близкая знакомая Герберта Вестхауса, труп которого был найден в прихожей её квартиры. У неё на кухне химическая лаборатория, у него в кармане подозрительный предмет, с которым сейчас возится Лестрейд… кстати, он ответил на сообщение?

— Нет, — односложно отозвался Джон, который в этот момент как раз пытался нормально позавтракать. Технически, это было даже «поздно пообедать», но с Шерлоком грани понятий о своевременности приёма пищи стирались.

— Итак. Девушка с узким кругом общения, без особой связи с родственниками, живёт нелюдимо, квартира обставлена…

Убого, подумал Джон.

— …до предела функционально, без всяких украшений. Нет, Джон, Вестхаус приехал к ней не по личному интересу. Она не была его девушкой. Она была его коллегой по работе. Учитывая, что работали они официально в разных организациях, возникает вопрос… над чем же они работали вместе? Общие интересы в области токсикологии и фармакологии налицо…

— Почему ты считаешь, что она не была его девушкой? — вступился за образ хмурого клона Молли Джон.

— Потому что его девушка бы позвонила в полицию, когда нашла его труп, а не стала незаметно сбегать, оставив странные подсказки. Кстати, из неё выйдет толк: написать кусок адреса на наклейке на банке с явным образцом отравы…

— Ты про мёд?

— Разумеется, я про мёд, там не было другой отравы. Так вот: написать это, полностью сымитировав аптекарские сокращения, так, чтобы это не привлекало внимания… Джон, эта девушка умна. И до смерти боится тех, кто убил Вестхауса. Ага, вот оно! — Шерлок отставил ноутбук и вскочил с дивана. — Джон, дожёвывай, едем. Я вычислил адрес.

— Далеко? — удручённо уточнил Уотсон.

— Не очень. Слегка за черту города, большой дом, большая оранжерея. Да, это точно то, что нам нужно. Держу пари, пчёл они держат там же.

— Думаешь, пчёлы там всё-таки замешаны? — вскинул брови Уотсон.

— Ну а как ещё? — рассеянно отозвался бегавший по комнате с одной перчаткой в руках Шерлок. — А. Так. Стоп.

Детектив отбросил перчатку и, снова сев за ноутбук, пропал для общества ещё на несколько минут, за которые Джон успел дожевать обед, не давясь на ходу. Судя по тому, как Шерлок периодически хмурился, результаты его изысканий его… интриговали.

— Лестрейд, кажется, роет в ту же сторону, — пробормотал он, пока Джон мыл посуду.

— Что?..

— Лестрейд перетряс старые незакрытые дела с отравлениями ядами органического происхождения, — чуть громче отозвался Шерлок, стуча по клавишам. — М-м. Надо же. Массовое самоубийство, яд на основе алкалоида аконитина. Кое-кто, сотрудничавший с Вестхаусом, безбожно светит свои способы работы… Одна смерть от паралича дыхательных центров… Джон, напомни, аконитин обладает кумулятивным действием?

— Нет, он выводится из организма, — пожал плечами Уотсон. — А что?

— Значит, я могу тебе предложить как минимум один симпатичный сценарий убийства мёдом, который я попробовал, — промурлыкал Шерлок.

— Удиви, — хмыкнул Джон.

— Рутинное чаепитие, Джон. Если ты ходишь в гости к одному и тому же человеку и ешь у него за чаем, скажем, тосты с мёдом изо дня в день, у тебя не возникает подозрений в адрес этого самого мёда. Потому что тебе дают смесь без примеси аконита. Тебя отравить будет проще простого, когда у тебя выработается привычка и доверительное отношение. А если ты ещё и идёшь всем рабочим отделом на чай к начальству — в рамках традиции, например…

— …то на выходе мы можем легко получить массовое и вполне добровольное отравление одним и тем же ядом, — закончил мысль Уотсон.

— Именно, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

— Нетривиально, — признал Джон. — Но кому такое может понадобиться? И не проще ли тогда просто подсыпать всем мышьяка, допустим?

— Не проще, — захлопывая крышку ноутбука, заключил Шерлок. — Потому что мышьяк на полке в доме вызовет подозрения при обыске, а банка мёда будет просто банкой мёда. Ни один эксперт не сможет тебе сказать точно, с чем именно попал в организм алкалоид. В крайнем случае, можно будет всё списать на несчастный случай.

— Но кому…

— …нужно такое чаепитие, которое можно потом обставить, как массовое самоубийство? — подхватил Шерлок, наматывая шарф на шею. — А ты подумай, Джон: кому выгодно уничтожение подчинённых целыми отделами? И кто может финансировать независимую команду фармацевта и химика? Уж наверное не какая-нибудь бабушка-маньяк с ланкаширской пасеки.

— Правительство? — предположил Джон.

— Не-ет, Майкрофту эти игрушки незачем, — хмыкнул детектив, запахивая пальто. — Скорее, какой-нибудь теневой организации… Джон, ты так и будешь стоять, или мы поедем узнавать, что за место нам указали в подсказках?

— Я захвачу пистолет, — отозвался Уотсон тем же тоном, которым сообщал, что сходит купить молока.

Шерлок счастливо улыбнулся.

**3.2**

— Чисто, — сообщила Анвар, вынимая передатчик из уха. — Ни камер, ни минирования территории, ни даже пчёл-убийц каких-нибудь. Людей, впрочем, тоже нет. И, судя по данным, которые мне сейчас предоставили…

Лестрейд недоверчиво моргнул:

— Данным?!

— Связь с ассистенткой шефа, — помахала передатчиком Анвар. — У неё под рукой, скажем так… много информационных каналов. Пока я осматривалась, она пробила план дома. Его явно перестраивали лет пять назад, но приблизительные планы у нас есть. И у нас возникло подозрение, что это только «верхушка».

— В смысле, под домом врыт бункер? — хохотнул Лестрейд. И осёкся, глядя на выражение лица собеседницы. — Что, вы серьёзно так думаете?!

— Лично я серьёзно думаю, что там-то и сидит доктор Шейн, — выразительно вскинула брови Анвар. — И советовала бы проверить это вам — хотя бы потому, что у вас есть жетон полицейского. Нервных химичек в бегах он должен успокаивать. Ну, мне так кажется, во всяком случае.

Приехал, подумал Лестрейд. Прогуляться и осмотреться. Ну конечно. Без ордера и подкрепления, так, цветочки в окрестностях пособирать…

— Тут ещё один момент, — задумчиво проговорила Анвар, выуживая из бардачка колбу-головоломку. — Тут цифр больше, чем нужно для указания на адрес. Как минимум на шесть штук. И я бы на вашем месте запомнила комбинацию — ну, вдруг пригодится…

Лестрейд на секунду прикрыл глаза. Взвесил степени риска. Представил варианты последствий. Нащупал в кармане изрядно похудевшую за время дороги сигаретную пачку. И обречённо вздохнул.

— К чёрту, — буркнул он, открывая глаза. — Анвар, у вас есть, чем писать?

— Обижаете, — фыркнула женщина, доставая откуда-то красный маркер таких габаритов, что это больше напоминало фаллоимитатор.

— Запишите номер сержанта Донован, — начал диктовать инспектор, с сомнением косясь на то, как Анвар закатывает рукав, готовясь писать красным монстром. — И мой, на всякий случай… ох. Вы и левой писать можете?

— После ранения выучилась, — сквозь зажатый в зубах колпачок поведала Анвар. — Мгм. Так. Всё верно?

— Д-да, — глядя на два ряда крупных красных цифр на обоих предплечьях женщины, смирился с текущей реальностью Лестрейд. — Давайте, я тоже, эм-м… запишу цифры из головоломки.

— Давайте руку, я попробую помельче, — безапелляционно потребовала Анвар, которую происходящее, кажется, развлекало. — В головоломке они, правда, римские, но вы на месте как-нибудь сами разберётесь…

Безумие, думал Лестрейд, глядя, как аккуратно выводит красным на его запястье римскую пятёрку эта по-своему жуткая женщина. И ведь он правда собирался зайти в этот дом с оранжереей. И ведь он правда думал, что там может быть и бункер в фундаменте…

— Наклонитесь ближе, — скомандовала Анвар. — Вам в какое ухо удобнее — в правое или в левое?

— Простите?..

— Передатчик, — усмехнулась она. — Я же не могу вас без поддержки с воздуха оставить, правда? Ассистентка у шефа толковая, мне спокойней будет… Ну так какое?

— Давайте правое, — смирился Лестрейд.

— Вот и хорошо, — задумчиво кивнула Анвар, как-то хитро прицепляя пуговку передатчика на нужное место. — Вот и славно… Дайте сюда руку. Вот здесь — сенсор, активирует связь. Нащупали?.. Вот тут — громкость. Включите, как только зайдёте на территорию. А я буду сидеть тут и сторожить машину. Если не вернётесь через сорок пять минут — звоню сначала вам, потом вашему сержанту. Сойдёт для плана отступления?

— Вполне, — признал инспектор.

— Так, вроде всё… — пробормотала одноглазая. — Хотя — нет, постойте.

Лестрейд, уже собиравшийся выбираться из машины, обернулся к ней.

— Забыла последнее, — спокойно пояснила Анвар, деловито сгребая инспектора за воротник куртки, притягивая ближе и без всяких предупредительных выстрелов в воздух целуя в губы.

Лестрейд успел подумать о том, что недавно курил. А потом распробовал привкус рома на языке у странной одноглазой наёмницы и подумал, что, в целом, вопрос курения в данном случае не имел решающего значения. По крайней мере, успел подумать Лестрейд, хоть у кого-то из подчинённых Холмса в наборе причуд есть что-то приятное и человеческое…

— Вот, — довольно облизнувшись, вынесла вердикт Анвар. — Теперь можете идти.

— Стратегический смысл в этом был? — не удержался от смешка инспектор.

— Ещё какой, — оскалилась Анвар. — У нас в батальоне это называлось «экстренным поднятием боевого духа». И скажите, что у нас в батальоне были не правы!

**3.3**

Если бы Лестрейду сказали, что ему придётся в одиночку заходить в дом, оснащённый бункером, попутно сосредоточенно ковыряясь в ухе, чтобы настроить громкость на передатчике, он бы сказал, что у сказавшего такое слишком живое воображение. Ну и фильмов про Джеймса Бонда надо смотреть меньше.

Реальность, чтоб её, превосходила ожидания, как в рекламном слогане «Тойоты».

— …жно быть слышно, — с середины фразы мурлыкнул внезапно оживший передатчик. — Инспектор, вы вошли?

— У главного входа, — чувствуя себя немного глупо, отозвался Лестрейд. — Причём тут… не заперто. Тут точно никакой сигнализации нет?

— Перед вами тут осматривалась Анвар? — уточнил мягкий голос в передатчике.

— Н-ну…

— Значит, сигнализации нет.

— А у вас там… — Инспектор поискал нужное выражение. — Новостей с восточной базы не было?

— Мы над этим работаем. Шеф занимался той же проблемой, что и вы, только с другого ракурса. Мы не исключаем возможности того, что он может находиться в этом здании.

— Зовут-то вас как? — помолчав, на всякий случай уточнил инспектор.

— Асфодель, — без запинки выдал передатчик.

— Красивый позывной, — оценил инспектор.

— Спасибо, — как-то неожиданно невнятно отозвался передатчик. И тут же вернулся к деловому тону: — Обозначьте ваше положение в пространстве, мне нужно сориентироваться по плану.

— Зачем? — прежде, чем обдумать вопрос, ляпнул Лестрейд.

— У нас на руках официальные планы. Дом перестраивали. Там, где будут различия в планировке, скорее всего, и находится проход в бункер.

— Логично, — не стал спорить инспектор. — Так… я зашёл с центрального входа, сейчас в коридоре. Здесь есть лестница на второй этаж, большой платяной шкаф и закрытая дверь по левую руку… Слушайте, Асфодель, вы уверены, что ваш шеф где-нибудь здесь не засел?

— Маловероятно, чтобы шеф находился на этом уровне здания, — отозвался передатчик. — Мы проверили несколько вероятных вариантов его местонахождения, и теперь исходим из теории о том, что сигнал на его коммуникатор не проходит, а это подразумевает то, что он может быть в бункере.

— Ну, может, он в ванной заперся, — предложил вариант Лестрейд.

— Он не запирает дверь в ванную, — внезапно хохотнул передатчик. — Он всегда оставляет шанс экзотическим самоубийцам…

— В смысле? — тихо уточнил инспектор.

— Шанс быть застреленным из заляпанного пеной «штейера». — Искажённый помехами голос Асфодели звучал почти с нежностью. — Очень экзотично, верьте на слово. Попробуйте дверь налево…

Зря она мне это сказала, подумал Лестрейд, когда и через десять минут брождения по дому не смог прогнать из воображения образ Майкрофта Холмса по уши в душистой пене для ванн. Поганое воображение ещё и дорисовывало туда выводок пластиковых уточек самого угрожающего вида. Не говоря уже о том, что Майкрофт даже в ванне в мыслях у Лестрейда был одет в неприятно дорогой деловой костюм. Судя по всему, пена для ванн и «штейеры» с глушителями больше никогда не имели шансов быть прежними в глазах инспектора.

Простукивать стены, имея карту на другом конце беспроводной связи, как выяснилось, было скучновато. Если бы инспектор не вздрагивал от большинства внезапных звуков, процедура бы и вовсе казалась рутинной.

Дом с оранжереей начинал казаться больше, чем он есть. Лестрейд уже успел даже заглянуть собственно в оранжерею — и впечатлиться подборке фиолетовых соцветий аконита, мирно колосившихся в лучах заходившего солнца. С аконитом соседствовала целая межа цветастой наперстянки и чего-то аналогично красивого и аналогично токсичного. Надо всей этой смертельной пасторалью гудели пчёлы. Заходить туда инспектора не тянуло.

— …и комната слева от кухни, — продолжал уже ставший привычным голос из передатчика.

— Слева от кухни — глухая стена, — отрапортовал Лестрейд. — Причём мы её уже простучали: монолит.

— А если попробовать простучать со стороны кухни? — помолчав, предположил передатчик.

— Со стороны кухни там плита, — сообщил инспектор.

— Газовая? — уточнила Асфодель.

— Электрическая, — отозвался Лестрейд. — Духовка, четыре конфорки… Стоп. Погодите, у меня есть идея.

— Надеюсь, удачная, — вздохнул передатчик.

— Безумная, так что может сработать, — пробормотал инспектор, внимательно глядя на нарисованные красным маркером цифры на своём запястье.

IVIIIVIV

Один, восемь, шесть, пять.  
Или один, пять, три, пять, один, пять.  
Или четыре, три, шесть, пять…

_…они, правда, римские, но вы на месте как-нибудь сами разберётесь…_

Лестрейд поднял взгляд с цифр на запястье. Старомодные переключатели на новом, явно не использованном корпусе громоздкой плиты смотрелись немного странно. Четыре переключателя с делениями от одного до пяти.

— Может сработать, — задумчиво повторил он и поставил первый переключатель на единицу…

Комбинация «четыре-три-пять-четыре», до которой Лестрейд дошёл минуты через две, вызвала где-то в недрах кухни какой-то совершенно неправдоподобный звук.

— Кажется, где-то провалился пол, — прокомментировала Асфодель.

Лестрейд на всякий случай осмотрелся и осторожно выглянул из кухни. Пол был на месте. Стены были на месте. Даже ни один из шкафов не сдвинулся с прежних позиций.

— Попробуйте холодильник, — напряжённо помолчав, посоветовала Асфодель.

Инспектор некстати представил себе сцену из «Охотников за привидениями», с Привратником другого измерения в недрах холодильника, но умудрился как-то не рассмеяться вслух.

— Ничего, — прокомментировал он, заглянув в обозначенный предмет кухонной меблировки.

— Вы сейчас что сделали? — с каким-то новым оттенком в голосе спросил передатчик.

— Проверил холодильник.

— Заглянули в него, что ли?!

— Н-н…

— А сдвинуть с места не попробовали? — желчно уточнила Асфодель.

— Ох, чёрт…

— Ничего, у всех бывает, — утешил его передатчик. — Ну так как?

— Тут свинцовая дверь… хм… Так… Всё, леди, я внутри. Что теперь де…

— Думать головой, — мрачно проговорила в микрофон помощница Майкрофта Холмса в нескольких километрах от того места, где бронированные стены намертво заглушили сигнал передатчика Лестрейда.

**PARTIE IV**

**4.1**

Бункер, который так красочно обещали ему и Анвар, и Асфодель, оказался невзрачной, обшитой металлом кишкой с ответвлениями. Вмонтированные в потолок тусклые лампы, дававшие скудный, неудачно имитировавший дневной свет, делали всё вокруг каким-то белёсым и пыльным.

О таком бункере американцы мечтали в Холодную войну, подумал Лестрейд, стараясь шагать по «кишке» тише. Сбывшийся сладкий сон параноика. Автономная химическая лаборатория. Связь вентиляции с оранжереей. Автономный генератор — не какой-нибудь, а дизельный, серьёзный, с запасом топлива. Где-нибудь здесь просто обязан был найтись склад продовольствия и боеприпасов.

Во всяком случае, насколько Лестрейд успел понять принцип здешней планировки, всё самое интересное было в тупика…

— Стойте!

Лестрейд замер с поднятыми руками. Забившаяся в угол обшитого металлом помещения болезненно худая и настолько же болезненно рыжая женщина, видимо, только чудом не выстрелила в первого же вошедшего. Она бы смахивала на нескладную моль-переростка, если бы не несколько экзотичный разрез глаз и не вопиющие, казавшиеся бесконечными ноги, длину которых не скрадывала даже старомодная плиссированная юбка. Допотопный «маузер», которым она угрожала двери, на её фоне даже как-то терялся.

— О, — сказал инспектор.

— Вы из полиции? — с надеждой тыкая в его сторону «маузером», сипло спросило рыжее видение, на секунду прекращая сутулиться и оказываясь на добрых полголовы выше инспектора.

Лестрейду потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы оторвать взгляд от достояния Соединённого Королевства, на которое тянули такие ноги, и отозваться:

— Ну-у. Э-э. Да, из неё.

— Докажите, — потребовала рыжая.

— У меня в кармане удостоверение и жетон, — предупредил Лестрейд, нутром чуя, что лучше подготовить вооружённую даму к собственным телодвижениям. — Я его сейчас достану, медленно… Только вы осторожней с пистолетом, тут же срикошетить может… Так… Вот. Подойдите, если хотите. Вот удостоверение, вот жетон. Инспектор Грегори Лестрейд, Скотланд Ярд…

— Я вас по телевизору видела, — немного опустив пистолет, пробормотала женщина. — Фу, слава святому Андрею, вы и правда из полиции.

Лестрейд мысленно поклялся больше никогда не отлынивать от пресс-конференций. И от телевизора, очевидно, была своя польза.

— Доктор Кимберли Шейн? — уточнил он, переводя взгляд с «маузера» на лицо женщины.

— Вторая докторская в процессе, — брякнула рыжая и тут же прикрыла рот ладонью. — Простите, я не то хотела сказать…

У рыжей был на диво сочный акцент, как будто она только-только приехала из пригорода Глазго. И говорила она, вопреки продемонстрированной смекалке с головоломками и подсказками, явно прежде, чем подумать. Лестрейд поймал себя на мысли о том, что сразу начал ей симпатизировать.

— Я веду дело об убийстве вашего коллеги, мистера Вестхауса, — проговорил инспектор.

— Их поймали? — вскинулась Шейн.

— Мы работаем над этим, — строгим тоном процитировал Асфодель инспектор. — А пока… вы же понимаете, что, если уже один человек вас нашёл, вам небезопасно здесь оставаться?

— Только не в участок, — передёрнула плечами рыжая. — У них свои люди у власти, я не могу быть уверенной…

— Знаете, — протянул Лестрейд, вспомнив скучавшую в машине Анвар, — у меня есть идея насчёт обеспечения вашей безопасности на первое время. Независимые специалисты, так сказать… Так вас больше устроит?

Рыжая пожевала нижнюю губу, почесала «маузером» висок, тем самым чуть не доведя инспектора до инфаркта, и неуверенно подняла взгляд.

— Если вы ведёте это дело, — серьёзно проговорила она, сверху вниз глядя на Лестрейда, — то у меня есть для вас информация, которая может оказаться полезной…

— Это вы вовремя, — искренне сказал слегка запыхавшийся Лестрейд, когда через четверть часа рядом с домом с оранжереей остановилась арендованная машина с отчётливо удивлённым Джоном Уотсоном за рулём.

Инспектор, не утруждая себя соблюдением этикета, без спросу открыл дверь и сел на заднее сиденье, про себя радуясь тому, что в первый раз в жизни может со спокойной душой игнорировать пытливый взор тут же обернувшегося к нему Шерлока.

— Инспектор, вы… — начал было Холмс-младший.

— Спас тут одну запертую в бункере параноидальную девушку, — подобрал за него эпитет Лестрейд. — И девушка мне дала адрес, по которому у её злобных боссов проходят переговоры. И, если мы поторопимся, мы ещё успеем туда заглянуть — тем более, что пропуск к тамошней двери у меня есть…

Шерлок Холмс, переведя взгляд с пластиковой карточки в руках инспектора на неприлично довольное текущим ходом событий лицо полицейского, впервые за время их сотрудничества промолчал. Вид у Холмса, впрочем, был вполне удовлетворённый — как у человека, неожиданно для себя поставившего на выигрышную лошадь.

**4.2**

— Вы по-прежнему уверены, что это хорошая идея? — без особой надежды уточнил у Уотсона Лестрейд.

— Ну вы же вызвали подкрепление, — вскинул брови Уотсон.

Лестрейд скривился. Разумеется, он успел прозвонить Донован и дать инструкции касательно Анвар и доктора Шейн. Он даже успел продиктовать адрес недостроенного (согласно городским планам) павильона в районе доков, в котором они и находились. Но одно дело было — сообщить и дать координаты, а другое — рассчитывать на фактическое подкрепление. Лично Лестрейду было неуютно без бронежилета и ордера на арест.

И Лестрейду было немного грустно — как бывает грустно только здравомыслящим людям, реально смотрящим на вещи, — хотя бы от очевидной мысли о том, что на открытом пространстве огромного павильона хоть сколько-нибудь скрытно передвигаться невозможно.

Павильон был огромен — и явно рассчитан или на выставки, или на вечеринки корпораций с огромным штатом. Лестрейд как-то не принял это во внимание, когда проводил карточкой по считывавшему устройству с другого конца здания. И если ехали они сюда с целью проверить слова доктора Шейн, или, максимум, посмотреть, кто конкретно там собирался, то компании хорошо одетых и так же хорошо вооружённых людей даже самые смелые планы инспектора в себя не включали.

Оставалось списывать на чудо тот факт, что Джон, Шерлок и инспектор как-то умудрялись оставаться незамеченными первые двадцать минут перемещения. Пару оглушённых охранников Лестрейд тоже считал немотивированной удачей.

Удача однозначно закончилась в момент, когда к переговаривавшимся прибыла ещё одна порция серьёзно одетых ребят.

«Ребята» появились с «парадного входа» — то есть, через тяжело, с натужным грохотом поднявшуюся вверх громадную дверь, которую правильнее было бы назвать ставней. Численность «ребят» ограничивалась двумя машинами представительского класса. И где-то на этом этапе прятавшийся за хлипкой конструкцией из лежавших друг на друге пустых деревянных паллет вместе с задумчиво кусавшим губы Шерлоком и неестественно спокойным Джоном подумал о двух вещах.

Во-первых, жизнь его была прожита не зря.  
Во-вторых, если они попробуют улизнуть через эту, пока что открытую дверь, их расстреляют в течение двадцати секунд — хотя бы потому, что она будет чудовищно медленно закрываться.

В любом случае, оставаться в укрытии и ждать подкрепления не было выходом. В любой момент любой из находившихся в павильоне мог сменить дислокацию так, что инспектор и два гражданских были бы как на ладони. Лестрейд невольно пожалел, что вернул передатчик Анвар; он, конечно, мало бы чем помог, но всё-таки…

— Здесь нельзя сидеть, — задумчиво проговорил Шерлок, разглядывая в щель между паллетами. — Инспектор, как вы расцениваете свою скорость передвижения?

— Положительно, но без оптимизма, — отозвался Лестрейд.

— Вон та несущая колонна, — кивнул в сторону разверстой пасти «парадного входа» Холмс-младший, — достаточно широкая, чтобы на несколько секунд нас прикрыть. И находится на полпути к выходу. Как считаете, успеем?

— Мы не сможем захлопнуть за собой дверь, — отметил инспектор.

— И?

— И у них машины.

— И? — нетерпеливо повторил Шерлок.

— И автоматы, — дополнил характеристику Джон.

— Но если вас это не смущает, можно рискнуть, — отозвался Лестрейд, по себя договорив: «…хуже уже всё равно не будет».

Следующие несколько минут в мире инспектора Лестрейда неожиданно сильно напомнили ему юность и первые стрельбы. На полосе препятствий были картонные люди и такие же картонные укрытия — и бесконечное, неприятно открытое, простреливаемое в любом направлении пространство. Если ты стоял за картонным укрытием, ты был условно незаметен. Если ты стрелял, и картонная фигура падала — она считалась условно убитой.

Никакого укрытия _условней_ несущей колонны павильона Лестрейд себе в данный момент представить не мог. Как на стрельбах на полосе препятствий, тут тикал счётчик; остался за колонной — потерял время, не дал укрытия идущим следом. Не остался за колонной — сразу стал видимым. Прятки в картонных декорациях. Стрельбы на открытом пространстве.

В картонном мире инспектора что-то определённо сдвинулось и столкнулось с монолитом в тот момент, когда решивший высунуться из-за несущей колонны Лестрейд впечатался в Майкрофта Холмса.

В живого, здорового Майкрофта Холмса.

У последнего не было вида человека, который «дольше контрольного времени» сидел в бункере, но его выражение глаз очень не понравилось той части разума инспектора, которая отвечала за выживание. У Холмса-старшего были глаза существа, у которого только что отобрали ядовитые железы, и которое теперь раздумывало, чего бы такого пожевать, чтобы укус снова стал смертельным. Так, как смотрел в ту секунду на Лестрейда старший Холмс, могли смотреть на трупный яд старые гремучие змеи — словно раздумывая, не отравятся ли они сами, если попробуют его использовать в своих целях.

Реакции Холмса, как выяснилось, ни в чём не уступали реакциям гремучих змей. По скорости-то уж точно.

Самым странным прецедентом испытания противоречащих друг другу эмоций в жизни инспектора Лестрейда был момент, когда старший из братьев Холмс с абсолютно холодным, отрешённым лицом сгрёб его за лацканы пиджака, притягивая к себе и разворачивая, быстро скользнул рукой под верхнюю одежду, безошибочно чётко открывая кобуру и доставая табельное оружие полицейского, и, двигаясь обманчиво лениво, выстрелил поверх плеча инспектора в кого-то, кого инспектор не видел. Лестрейд умом понимал, что, если Шерлок называет старшего брата опасным, то делает это не для красного словца, но происходящее всё равно не укладывалось в голове. Равно как и не укладывалось, в сущности, типичное для Холмсов пренебрежение к личному пространству в исполнении Майкрофта. Не укладывалось туда ещё и то, что Майкрофт, судя по тому, как точно знал, как именно на инспекторе висит кобура, видел его насквозь, кажется, не только в метафорическом смысле. И особенно неприятно было понимать, но отказываться принять факт того, что Майкрофт фактически им _прикрылся_.

То, что Холмс после этого ещё и вложил пистолет в кобуру с первого раза, стало последней каплей. Даже то, что стрелял Майкрофт, как выяснилось, не в человека, а в механизм, отвечавший за автоматическое закрытие двери павильона, не улучшило самочувствия Лестрейда. Дверь павильона практически рухнула вниз за их спинами, едва они успели выбежать. Доктор Уотсон тихо и ошеломлённо выругался. Шерлок, бледный, как смерть, сверлил брата взглядом. Майкрофт явно автоматическим жестом поправил на инспекторе измятый пиджак и смерил оценивающим взглядом дверь. Где-то на этом этапе Лестрейд наконец понял, что чувствовал.

Инспектор был в состоянии, которое правильно было бы назвать бешенством. Жаль, что его немного нейтрализовало какое-то аномальное, истерическое облегчение, которое инспектор испытал, увидев Холмса живым.

Облегчение стало ещё сильнее, когда за спиной Холмса из-за поворота выехал уже чересчур узнаваемый чёрный «ягуар» — на такой скорости, что шины неприятно взвизгнули по асфальту, когда машина затормозила рядом с ними.

— Живо, — сухо бросил Майкрофт, открывая дверцу автомобиля и резко оборачиваясь к брату.

«В Бэтмобиль», — автоматически додумал инспектор и чуть не захохотал вслух.

— Вы тоже, — переведя взгляд на полицейского, ледяным тоном добавил Холмс-старший.

«Убил бы», — подумал инспектор, на секунду задерживая взгляд на Майкрофте. — «Ей-богу, пристрелил бы, мистер Холмс, из русского танка, для верности. Если бы вы, сукин сын, не были так великолепны и не появлялись так вовремя».

Судя по тому, что глаза Майкрофта Холмса распахнулись чуть шире, часть про убийство он во взгляде Лестрейда всё-таки считал. Наверняка у этих чёртовых Холмсов-телепатов есть какое-нибудь негласное правило, вроде: «Невысказанная мысль не считается оскорблением», подумал инспектор, без разговоров втискиваясь в «ягуар». Севший следом Майкрофт веско захлопнул за ними бронированную дверь.

Жизнь, кажется, налаживалась. Ради разнообразия.  
Но инспектор решил не комментировать это вслух, чтобы не спугнуть.

**4.3**

Едва дверь автомобиля закрылась за ними, Майкрофт ощутил смешанные чувства. Если, разумеется, так можно было охарактеризовать последовательное понимание нескольких моментов.

Того, что ему в основание черепа уткнули дуло служебного пистолета. Того, что Шерлок до сих пор был не в курсе, что Лестрейд был знаком с Майкрофтом (и сам Майкрофт, если на то пошло, не планировал это афишировать). Того, что инспектор хорошо реагировал и сносно импровизировал. И того, что, судя по гримасе Шерлока, импровизация удалась.

— Кто вы такой? — очень убедительно прошипел инспектор.

Ещё более убедителен был щелчок предохранителя; оружие было взведено, и, тряхни машину на ухабе, Холмс-старший мог бы попрощаться с содержимым своего черепа — все присутствовавшие это понимали. По сути, Майкрофту не пришлось даже изображать некоторое изумление на лице — до сего момента он не рассчитывал…

Стоп. Осознание было не очень приятным. Он не рассчитывал, что инспектор Лестрейд может им рискнуть в конспиративных целях. Точных статистических данных, способных укрепить убеждение в обратном, у Майкрофта не было, то есть, ошибка в расчёте базировалась на неточном сборе информации. Досадный, непростительный просчёт.

— Инспектор, уберите пистолет, он не преступник, — раздражённо процедил Шерлок.

Тупое, холодное дуло — «вальтер ППК», у Майкрофта на вооружении была другая модель той же фирмы, — дрогнуло и чуть сместилось. Доктор Уотсон позволил себе моргнуть.

— Это мой брат, — закатив глаза, будто пояснял что-то запредельно очевидное, фыркнул Шерлок. — Лестрейд, не валяйте дурака, он нас только что спас.

О, Боже, подумал Майкрофт с истерическим и оттого непривычным весельем. Надо позвонить маме, как только освободится. Ради этого стоило ввязываться в это дело с коррупцией и отравлениями и рисковать, вытаскивая этих клоунов и акробатов из пекла лично. Шерлок. Только что. Вслух. При свидетелях. Признал, что Майкрофт их спас. Фейерверк, туземные песни, танцы на столах, непременно обвести этот день в календаре и отмечать каждый год, как природную аномалию.

— Брат, — заторможенно повторил Лестрейд, с запозданием отводя пистолет. Пресловутый «заторможенный» тон давался ему просто изумительно. Вот что значит «богатая практика общения с вышестоящим руководством». — У тебя есть брат?!

Майкрофт подавил в себе довольно-таки иррациональное, чтобы не сказать «идиотское», желание помахать ручкой, обозначая собственное присутствие. Видимо, сказывалось влияние ассистентки; такое проявление неуместного юмора было в её стиле.

— Инспектор, — скривился Шерлок, — это _очевидно_ даже для вас.

В выражении лица детектива читалось: «Я бы не стал говорить, что этот тип — мой родственник, если бы не имел веских причин, сообразите уже наконец». Лестрейд одарил Холмса-старшего очень удачно смотревшимся диким взглядом и с сомнением поставил пистолет на предохранитель. Майкрофт отнёс это к тому, что инспектор искренне хотел его пристрелить — последние сутки уж точно. Впрочем, не пристрелил, что делало ему честь; так что Майкрофт церемонно протянул инспектору руку и холодно представился:

— Майкрофт Холмс.

— Грегори Лестрейд, — опасливо пожал протянутую конечность инспектор.

Было что-то определённо забавное в том, что инспектор не переигрывал; он действительно в первый раз в жизни нормально знакомился с Холмсом-старшим. При первой их встрече Майкрофт не представлялся, а имя Лестрейда знал из аналитических сводок. Пожимая руку инспектора, Майкрофт поблагодарил природу за то, что дала Лестрейду такие тёмные глаза — заметить реакцию зрачков в них было почти невозможно, если специально не приглядываться с очень близкого расстояния, а Шерлок, слава Богу, был сейчас занят мыслями в совершенно другом направлении.

— Как будто одного Холмса мне было мало, — искренне пробормотал Лестрейд, откидываясь на сиденье.

— Спасибо, — не менее искренне отозвался Майкрофт.

— Я надеюсь, что ты предусмотрел не одну машину подкрепления, — поджав губы, буркнул Шерлок.

— Разумеется, — медленно моргнув, процедил Майкрофт. — Мои люди позаботятся об оставшихся в павильоне… элементах. Да и подчинённые инспектора Лестрейда посодействуют. Благодаря вашему содействию у меня есть достаточно данных для передачи в Интерпол ориентировок на руководящую часть этой преступной организации, включая одного чиновника, оказывавшего на ваш отдел прямое давление, инспектор.

— Чем они всё-таки занимались? — подал голос Джон.

— Замена личности подлежащим экстрадиции преступникам, — отозвался старший Холмс. — Довольно любопытная система: выбиралась жертва, предпочтительно одинокая, проводилась ликвидация, и через какое-то время её место под тем же именем занимал преступник. В какой-то момент их чистильщики начали повторяться в типе отравлений — прогорели на аконитине, насколько вы понимаете, — и организация ликвидировала почти весь ответственный за это отдел, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания.

— Массовое самоубийство с месяц назад, — хором с Уотсоном вырвалось у инспектора.

— Но в живых остались двое из отдела разработок, — продолжал мысль Майкрофт. — Фармацевт и токсиколог. До фармацевта они добрались, а токсиколог оказалась умнее. Дом оформляли на подставное имя, перестраивали по инициативе посредника, в отчёты включалось не всё, и руководящая часть организации упустила из виду наличие бункера. Доктор Шейн, разумеется, немного параноик, но это её и спасло. 

— Да, ключи к своему местонахождению она оставила довольно изобретательные, — признал Шерлок. — А ты всё это время где пропадал? В тренажёрном зале?

— Пользовался служебным положением, — неприятно улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Иными словами — общался с «верхушкой» организации, предлагая им заказ. Стоит признать, что вы прибыли очень вовремя: они как раз решили конфисковать у меня огнестрельное оружие.

Лестрейд невольно потянулся поправить кобуру.

— Высади нас на площади, — обдумав слова брата, резюмировал Шерлок. — Ты же ещё точно сейчас будешь готовить официальное обращение к министрам и согласовывать что-нибудь со своей ассистенткой, не хочу слышать лишнее… Кстати, как ассистентку зовут сегодня? Анафема, что-нибудь в таком духе?

— Её имя — не повод для шуток, — на змеиный лад улыбнулся старший брат.

— И где ты только таких вербуешь, — хмыкнул младший.

Лестрейду это тоже было интересно. Но вслух он ничего не сказал.  
Машина замедлила ход и плавно остановилась. Инспектор вышел последним.

— Точно до дома не довезти? — как-то неожиданно по-человечески уточнил Майкрофт, обращаясь к Уотсону.

— На такой _незаметной_ машине? — фыркнул Шерлок. — Нет уж, спасибо. Хотя тебе есть, куда направить твоё выжигающее всё живое человеколюбие…

Когда оба Холмса внимательно посмотрели на Лестрейда, инспектор после первой, уже привычной мысли о том, что на их семейном гербе должны быть василиски, вдруг с болезненной отчётливостью понял, что они ему только что напомнили. Стоявший до агрессивного прямо Майкрофт и в своей типичной манере склонивший голову набок Шерлок были настоящей, живой иллюстрацией популярной картинки с двумя степными совами, которую кто-то метко подписал: «Я и мой брат-дебил». Лестрейду стало так… психически нестабильно, что первые несколько секунд после осознания этой мысли он не слышал, что ему говорили.

— Повторите, пожалуйста, — слабо попросил он, прогоняя образ обратно, в подсознание.

— Мой брат говорил, — повторил Шерлок, — что в сложившихся обстоятельствах ему бы стоило с вами лично побеседовать в более спокойной обстановке.

Лестрейд вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Считайте, просто подброшу до дома, — проговорил старший брат со своей холодной усмешкой. Инспектор поймал сочувственный взгляд Уотсона и украдкой вздохнул. — Обсудим… детали вашего завтрашнего отчёта руководству.

К чёрту, подумал Лестрейд, вслух проговорив:

— Идёт.

И Шерлок, и Джон в эту секунду почему-то посмотрели на инспектора, как на человека, который только что взял из рук дьявола контракт, не читая мелкий шрифт.  
Как будто что-то в этом понимали.

**PARTIE V**

**5.**

Оставалось признать, что Лестрейд как-то не думал о том, что Холмс, когда говорил «побеседовать», действительно имел в виду «побеседовать». Наедине. Поэтому, когда рядом с домом инспектора Майкрофт тоже вышел из машины и какой-то короткой официальной фразой отпустил водителя, инспектор удивился и промахнулся мимо замочной скважины.

— Я зайду? — уточнил Майкрофт, стоя ниже Лестрейда по лестнице к двери в дом, но и не думая переставать выглядеть угрожающе.

— Заходите, — не слишком уверенно пожал плечами инспектор, с третьего раза попадая ключом в замок. — Только у меня немного… э-э… 

— Я переживу, — заверил Холмс.

На этаж они поднимались молча. Уже у двери в квартиру Лестрейд сообразил, что у Майкрофта под мышкой был какой-то свёрток. К вящему недоумению полицейского, в свёртке оказались не секретные документы, не приспособления для пыток и не сыворотка правды, а…

…виски. «Белый лейбл». Бутылка веско стукнула донышком, когда Холмс поставил её на стол в гостиной.

— Вы же не пьёте, — вяло попытался протестовать инспектор, хватаясь за давнее убеждение в том, что разум Холмса всегда должен быть безупречно трезв.

— Не говорите глупостей, — спокойно ответил Майкрофт.

Холмс, двигаясь так уверенно, будто это была его собственная квартира, прошёл к холодильнику и задумчиво заглянул в морозилку. С точки зрения Лестрейда, застрявшего в размышлениях на стадии попытки повесить плащ, это смотрелось, как совершенно антинаучная фантастика.

— Я ставил под угрозу вашу жизнь и карьеру, — спокойно, не оборачиваясь, проговорил Холмс, доставая из морозилки лёд. — С вашей помощью мы сегодня пресекли деятельность довольно крупной организации. И при этом мы с вами и ещё несколько приятных людей живы, здоровы и в выгодном положении. Я счёл это достаточным поводом, если вы не возражаете.

Лестрейд не возражал. В таком изложении всё было настолько логично, что он даже молча полез в бар, за стаканами. И только когда Майкрофт вручил ему бокал с виски и встал напротив, почувствовал, что что-то было неуловимо не так.

Какой-то оттенок выражения лица Великого и Ужасного Холмса-старшего не согласовывался с его словами о всяческих позитивных достижений сегодняшнего дня. Холмс смотрел на Лестрейда так, как будто собирался сказать что-то неприятное. Или унизительное. Или оскорбительное. Что это могло быть с точки зрения такого организма, как Майкрофт Холмс, инспектор боялся задумываться. Кроме шуток, сам инспектор чувствовал себя немного непривычно — не столько от присутствия Холмса в своей квартире, сколько от пережитого дня в целом. Слишком быстро, слишком безумно, слишком стремительно, слишком… всё сразу. И, кроме шуток, ему и самому хотелось поговорить с этим жутким типом, который сегодня неожиданно часто давал понять, что он тоже человек.

Все эти сообщения с нервными инструкциями. Все эти мелочи, которые Лестрейд услышал от его подчинённых. Манера обращаться с оружием, блефовать, говорить «спасибо». Как-то так получалось, что за день на инспектора обрушилось гораздо больше информации о Майкрофте Холмсе, чем за многие прошедшие месяцы общения — не официальной, личной. Так что инспектор правда хотел поговорить — хотя бы потому, что говорить с Майкрофтом-человеком явно было настолько же интригующе, как выполнять приказы Майкрофта-правительства.

Проблема была в том, что конкретно здесь и сейчас Лестрейд не представлял, с чего начать — даже после того, как они, молча отсалютовав друг другу бокалом, отпили по глотку.

— Самым емким на Земле словом считается полинезийское «мамихлапинатана», что означает «глядеть друг на друга в надежде, что кто-либо согласится сделать то, чего желают обе стороны, но не хотят делать», — прервал молчание Холмс, глядя на инспектора с прежним выражением лица.

Лестрейд готов был поклясться, что не сможет повторить термин с первой попытки. Предчувствуя продолжение фразы, инспектор от греха подальше сел в очень кстати стоявшее рядом кресло.

Правильно сделал, как показала практика.

— Извините меня, — кисло проговорил Майкрофт.

Не «прошу прощения», не «приносим извинения», а на порядок проще, подумал Лестрейд. Не тоном «я скромный служащий», а тоном «я простой смертный». Ого. Вот это да. Понятно, зачем ритуал с виски. Понятно, почему он так не хотел это гово…

Стоп.

— И вы меня, — буркнул он в ответ уже почти автоматически.

За то, что Майкрофт им закрылся, он его уже почти простил. У старшего Холмса были свои причудливые инстинкты и вопиюще рациональный образ мысли в стрессовых ситуациях, так что его можно было понять. Инспектор, впрочем, тоже тыкал в Майкрофта пистолетом не от особой злобы, а по чистому наитию, потому что того требовало положение вещей.

Но всё равно на душе было неуютно.

Сюрприз от информационного поля планеты: Майкрофт, видимо, ощущал нечто эквивалентное. За знание о том, что Холмс-старший может не только чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, но ещё и признаться в этом, явно убивали в пыточных казематах.

— Я могу вас понять, — опустив взгляд в стакан, прежним кислым извиняющимся тоном заключил Майкрофт.

— А я вас не могу, — честно ляпнул Лестрейд. — Вернее, я не то хотел… Тьфу, чёрт. Я имею в виду, что вот конкретно в этом случае я вас понимаю, и я, конечно, был, э-э, неприятно удивлён, но… Ну… вы же понимаете, что я хочу сказать?

У Майкрофта, всё ещё смотревшего на лёд в стакане, немного дёрнулась бровь.

— У вас, в конце концов, отягчающие обстоятельства, — несло инспектора дальше. — Брат… — «…дебил», подсказало подсознание. — …странный, работа… ну, не очень обычная, нервная, наверняка… У меня, конечно, тоже не садоводство… Это я всё к тому, что у меня к вам — никаких претензий и лишних вопросов. Ну, разве что мне теперь интересно, так ли очевидно, как у меня под пиджаком кобура закреплена, или это новая правительственная разработка рентгеновского зрения, или какие-то ваши закройщики гробов меня ощупали, пока я спал ночью в отделе, и составили для вас подробную карту, где у меня что лежит, или… эй, что я не так сказал?!

Майкрофт не смеялся. Майкрофт откровенно рыдал в рукав своего абсурдно дорогого пиджака, бессильно позвякивая льдом в стакане, всхлипывая и, сохрани Боже, элегантно похрюкивая.

— Простите, — выдавил он. — Нервы, инспектор.

— Ни к чёрту, я так понял, — дополнил характеристику Лестрейд.

Майкрофт неконтролируемо фыркнул.

— Я смертник, — откидываясь на спинку кресла, сказал инспектор потолку. — Я видел, как ржёт Майкрофт Холмс. Сколько мне жить осталось с такой тайной? И что вы подмешали в мой виски, что я болтаю без умолку уже минут десять?

— У вас они тоже ни к чёрту, инспектор, — уже нормальным голосом заключил Майкрофт. — Так что ничего я не подсыпал, это у вас вполне естественная реакция организма. И убивать я вас начну только в случае разглашения обозначенной вами выше государственной тайны. Идёт?

— Вполне, — оценив шансы, согласился Лестрейд. — Ну так… что?

— Простите?

— Что дальше? — Лестрейд сел прямо. — С тем чинушей, с доктором Шейн, с вашим братом?..

— С рядом чиновников, замешанных в этом деле, уже ничего, — резюмировал Майкрофт. — О них позаботится Интерпол — я прослежу. С моим братом… с ним доктор Уотсон, так что тут ситуация… не настолько криминальна для благосостояния человечества: когда Шерлока хоть кто-то нейтрализует и направляет его энергию в мирное русло, планете ничто не угрожает. А вот судьбой Кимберли Шейн я займусь… плотнее.

— В смысле?

— Я возьму её на работу, — тоном человека, утверждающего очевидное, пояснил Холмс.

Лестрейд подавился льдом из виски и уставился на собеседника так, будто у него отросла ещё одна голова.

— В моём штате не хватало одарённого и способного мыслить творчески химика, — прокомментировал Майкрофт. И, перехватив взгляд Лестрейда, усмехнулся: — А по каким признакам, по-вашему, я обычно вербую сотрудников в спецотдел? За красивые глаза, длинные ноги и справку о том, что пациент состоит на учёте у психиатра?

Лестрейд невольно подумал об Анвар, красоту чьих глаз омрачал только их неполный комплект, о бесконечных ногах доктора Шейн… и тут же некстати вспомнил Адама, которому для полного счастья не хватало только декора из страусиных перьев в стразах. Вот уж у кого не было нехватки ни в глазах, ни в ногах, ни в психическом расстройстве.

— Ну, в целом, сходится, — выдавил инспектор.

— А, ну да, — с каким-то подозрительным спокойствием кивнул Майкрофт. Смерил полицейского оценивающим взглядом и добавил: — Справку мы вам, если что, оформим быстро.

— Простите?!

— Ноги, правда, могли быть и подлиннее, — невозмутимо припечатал Холмс. — Но глаза вполне в моём вкусе. 

Инспектор был слегка занят тем, что пытался не умереть от такого комплимента, так что не стал возражать, когда Холмс долил виски в его стакан.

— Расслабьтесь, — расплывшись в своей змеиной ухмылке, проговорил Майкрофт, доливая и себе. — Я бы не стал вас брать в свой спецотдел хотя бы потому, что вы слишком честный человек, инспектор.

— То есть, про ноги вы тоже шутили? — с надеждой уточнил Лестрейд.

— Не шутил, потому что ноги объективно привлекательные, — моргнул Холмс. — Но я повторюсь: расслабьтесь. Вы — слегка не моя… область интересов. В любом смысле.

— Вы это всем девушкам говорите, — нервно хмыкнул инспектор, запоздало ощущая, что, кажется, начинает наконец что-то понимать в поведении того биологического вида, который выступал под личиной представителей семейства Холмс.

— Вроде того.

Лестрейд посмотрел на спокойную усмешку Майкрофта, в которой человеческого было меньше, чем в промышленной морозильной установке, и решил больше ничего не спрашивать у этой аналитической машины. Учитывая то, что инспектор успел увидеть и понять, это было не столько нецелесообразно, сколько… опасно.

— Как это вы удачно, — прокомментировал Холмс.

Инспектор непонимающе моргнул.

— Умеете остановиться, — пояснил Майкрофт, делая шаг к полицейскому и тихонько звякая своим стаканом с виски о край его стакана. — За это и предлагаю выпить, если не возражаете.

— Хороший тост для начала, — признал Лестрейд, ощущая, что этим самым принимает правила какой-то новой игры разума Холмса-старшего.

То, что это было равносильно подписанию непрочитанного договора кровью, Лестрейда уже мало волновало. Будь он трижды проклят и предан анафеме, но жизнь, в которой присутствовали Холмсы, была слишком интригующе безумна и соблазнительно непредсказуема, чтобы отступать и отказываться от неё.

Ответную улыбку Майкрофта Холмса — по-своему неприятную для непривычного наблюдателя, но действительно искреннюю, — в разных ракурсах транслировали на четыре установленных на загородной базе экрана сразу несколько передатчиков. Следивший за экранами молодой человек с взлохмаченными волосами и слегка заспанным взглядом подведённых чёрным глаз сладко потянулся и дотронулся до какого-то сенсора, активируя канал связи.

— Асфодель, можешь формировать отчёт, — жмурясь, промурлыкал человек, — данные подтвердились. Запрашиваю деактивацию части датчиков и перевод системы в пассивный режим.

— Подтвердите первичную директиву, — холодно отозвался динамик искажённым фильтрами голосом.

Молодой человек ласково улыбнулся одному из экранов, на котором Майкрофт Холмс незаметно для инспектора чуть отсалютовал бокалом, глядя чётко в камеру.

— Подтверждаю, — сказал он, улыбаясь ещё шире. — Инспектор наш.

И отключил связь.


End file.
